Noël, ce bordel !
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: A votre avis, ça donne quoi Noël avec la compagnie, Merry, Sam, Pippin, Frodo, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Smaug, Thranduil et Gandalf ? Je crois que ça donne un beau bordel. (Résumé un peu nul et le OS risque aussi, désolée) Cadeau pour Sanashiya, du secret santa du collectif Noname.


**Holà tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire pour le « secret santa » du collectif Noname. Cet OS est pour toi, Sana. Ton cadeau de Noël est arrivé en retard. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^ Comme d'habitude le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de plagia envers d'autres auteurs. Merci à Maya Holmes pour m'avoir aidée à corriger la moitié de mes fautes mais malheureusement il en reste ^^' *j'irai me pendre à la fin de ce chapitre*. Bonne lecture !**

 _Noël, ce bordel !_

 _24 décembre, 23h._

Bilbo se demandait encore comment ça avait pût se produire. Pourtant ça partait d'une bonne intention, non ? Il ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce monde. Thorin, Thranduil et Smaug se criaient dessus. Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Fili et Kili faisaient les quatre cent coups aux membres de la compagnie. La nourriture cramait. Bilbo ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Ce Noël était vraiment un bordel.

 _Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, revenons le matin même du 24 décembre, à 8h._

Bilbo avait quitté le lit conjugal où dormait encore Thorin. Il avait prit son petit déjeuner, s'était changé et il était enfin prêt à préparer le repas de ce soir.

Ils seraient vingt-trois à dîner pour Noël à Cul-de-sac. Heureusement qu'avec Thorin hier, ils avaient fait les changements nécessaires afin d'accueillir tout le monde. Heureusement qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin de Hobbitbourg, sinon le logement aurait était impossible. Ils arriveraient tous vers vingt heures, il avait donc une journée pour tout préparer. Bilbo commença par faire la bûche glacée aux fruits rouges qu'il faisait chaque Noël.

Vers neuf heures, Thorin le rejoignit.

« Bien dormi, mon ange ? » demanda le cuisinier.

« Très bien et toi ? »

Thorin enlaça la taille de son compagnon de façon sensuel et dévorant ses lèvres comme si il était son petit-déjeuner.

« J'ai un peu mal, mais oui. La prochaine fois, vas-y doucement. » Dit-il en touillant son coulis de fruit rouge.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu me chauffe avec tes bruits de jouissance et tes positions indécentes. »

« C'était pour la dernière fois, tu m'as chauffé chez Aragorn et Arwen. »

Bilbo tourna son visage vers son amant et lui tira la langue de manière enfantine.

« Encore une fois c'est de ta faute. Tu étais trop sexy avec ta chemise. »

D'une manière subtile, Thorin monta ses mains en dessous de la chemise bleu ciel du jeune qui essayait de se concentrer tant bien que mal.

« Thorin, on a pas le temps de s'envoyer en l'air je te signale ! Va t'occuper du sapin plutôt. »

« Tu es cruel, chéri ! Tu me fais de la peine. »

Il retira ses mains, et alla à pas lents se préparer pour aller chercher le sapin sur la place de Hobbitbourg.

« C'est ça, fais le malheureux ! » renvoya Bilbo.

« Exactement ! » Thorin claqua la porte avant que Bilbo n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit.

 _24 décembre, 14h._

Bilbo avait fini les éléments les plus longs à préparer pour le repas de ce soir et Thorin venait de ramener le sapin. Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à le décorer et à décorer l'intérieur de la maison et l'extérieur. Aucun incident majeur n'était arrivé, ce qui était un miracle pour le jeune couple.

 _24 décembre, 19h._

Les deux amoureux étaient dans leur chambre à coucher, allongés sur le lit en train de se câliner. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités.

« Un an quand même. J'ai l'impression que ça fait à peine une journée que nous sommes ensemble, Bilbo. »

Thorin n'avait pas oublié le Noël dernier, qui était le plus beau de tous.

« Moi je l'ai vu passer l'année, puisque tu es insupportable, chéri. » déclara Bilbo avant de se prendre un coussin dans la tronche de manière violente.

« Comment ça, moi insupportable !? Dois-je te rappeler qu'à l'époque tu étais encore pire que moi ! » Thorin faisait semblant d'être vexé pour amadouer amant, mais disons que cela n'avait pas marché.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Thorin. »

Pour se venger, Bilbo renvoya un coussin à son amant.

« Oh si ! Rappelle-toi Noël dernier ! Tu m'as sauté dessus en me disant « Je t'aime » devant les autres, en plein repas ! » Rappela-t-il en le tapant à son tour avec le coussin.

« Rappelles-toi Thorin ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me draguer au bureau d'éditions devant tout le monde ! » Bilbo riposta lui aussi à coup de coussin.

« Rappelles-toi au lycée ! C'est toi qui m'avais dis en premier « Je t'aime » et qui m'a quitté le lendemain. » Répondit Thorin tout en utilisant le cousin comme arme.

« Qui m'a induit en erreur parce qu'il riait de nervosité ? Sûrement pas moi, Monsieur Oakenshield ! »

« Qui s'était fait des films à ce moment-là ? Sûrement pas moi, Monsieur Sacquet ! »

Les deux amants s'envoyèrent des piques sur les erreurs de chacun, pas avec colère et tristesse, mais avec amusement et joie. Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment jusqu'à vingt heures trente car ils furent interrompus par une sonnette.

 _24 décembre, 21h30._

Tout le monde était arrivé, Gandalf fut le premier accompagné de Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Fili, Kili, Dis et Frérin. Ensuite, se fût les neuf amis des éditions, Arwen et Aragorn, et Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel et Smaug. Tous se posèrent dans le salon pour boire un petit apéritif.

 _24 décembre, 22h30._

Après avoir but un verre, tout le monde se mit à table pour attaquer le repas. Ils commencèrent par une entrée de poisson et de légumes crus en salade. Pendant qu'ils attendaient le plat principal, Bilbo partit vérifier le chapon qui malheureusement n'était pas assez cuit. Il resta dans la cuisine en attendant qu'il le soit, mais les ennuis commencèrent à partir de cet instant.

Les six jeunes hommes s'étaient concertés pour faire un tour aux plus vieux. Vingt ans et ils passaient leurs temps à faire des blagues à la fac.

« Vous avez tous vos sifflets ? » Demanda Kili.

« Oui, chef ! » Crièrent-ils en chœur.

« Frodo et Sam, vous allez avec les vieux. » Dit-il.

« Oui ! »

Frodo et son amant rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger.

« Merry et Pippin, vous allez dans le hall d'entrée, faire rentrer discrètement nos invités-surprises. » Expliqua Kili.

« C'est parti ! » S'écrièrent les deux amis.

« Fili, on va à la voiture chercher nos sac ? »

« Bien sûr frérot ! »

Tous se séparèrent pour mettre à l'exécution leurs blagues. Frodo et Sam parlèrent avec les autres comme si de rien n'était en servant de diversion aux autres. Quant à Merry et Pipin, ils soufflèrent dans leurs sifflets pour attirer « les invités » jusqu'à chez Bilbo. Des lapins, des hiboux et même des blaireaux entrèrent par la porte d'entrée. Ils réussirent à tous les mettre dans une pièce en attendant le bon moment et ils revinrent aux côtés des autres.

Fili et Kili, eux, partirent dans la voiture de Gandalf prendre des cadeaux qu'ils emballèrent en y mettant le nom de tout le monde dessus. Une fois cela terminé, ils les cachèrent dans une des pièces de la maison de Bilbo et retournèrent à table.

Bilbo, lui, commença à paniquer. La viande ne cuisait plus, cela l'inquiétait. Il remarqua alors que le four était tombé en panne. Il fouilla la cuisine à la recherche d'un chalumeau portable qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il le trouva et commença à l'utiliser sur la dinde. Sauf que le résultat fut décevant, Bilbo obtint une dinde aussi brûlée qu'un cadavre calciné par un dragon. Finalement Bilbo arriva dans la salle à manger sans la dinde, au plus grand bonheur des quatre autres et au plus grand malheur des autres.

Alors que le repas se déroulait calmement, Thorin voulut ouvrir une autre bouteille de champagne, mais le bouchon alla dans l'œil de Thranduil qui était en face du grand. Vus qu'entres ces deux-là, il y avait pas mal de tension, depuis la fois où Thorin avait été promut à la place de Thranduil, ce dernier prit cet accident comme un acte réfléchit et commença à s'énerver pour rien.

« Tu l'as fait exprès Thorin, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Mais non ! A quoi ça m'aurait servi de le faire exprès ?!

« Peut-être pour te venger de la fois où j'ai voulus baiser Bilbo ?! »

« Quoi ?! Tu as osé essayer de me le voler ?! »

« Non, juste te voir souffrir ! Puisque tu m'as quitté pour lui. »

« Il a bien plus de choses positives chez lui que toi ! »

« Mais vous allez arrêtés vous deux ?! » S'exclama soudainement Smaug à la droite de Thorin.

« Toi le lézard, on t'a pas sonné ! » S'exclamèrent les deux hommes de façon synchronisé.

« Alors asseyez-vous et fermez-la ! » Cria à son tour Bilbo, qui en avait marre.

Ils obéirent et mangèrent en silence. Après le dessert, tout le monde offrit son cadeau aux autres chacun leurs tour. Se fût alors le tour de Kili et Fili.

« Voici vos cadeaux ! On espère qu'ils vous plairont ! » Tonna joyeusement Kili.

Tout le monde prit son cadeau et l'ouvrit. La surprise se lisait sur leurs visages comme un livre ouvert. Littéralement. Ils avaient tous reçus des _boy's love_ , ceux de Smaug en plus de ça.

Ledit écrivain était habituellement toujours impassible, mais cette fois-ci des rougeurs étaient présentes sur ses joues. Mais le pire ce n'est pas ça.

« Smaug, tu m'expliques ? » Demanda Bilbo d'une voix autoritaire.

« Euh ... c'est à dire que … Je … »

Le pauvre Smaug bégayait pour la première fois.

« Depuis quand tu me vois comme un nymphomane dragophile ? »

« Tu sais … Je ne contrôle pas …. mon imagination. »

« C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR FAIRE DE MOI TON HEROS POUR TES BOYS LOVE ! » Hurla le jeune, hors de lui.

« Mais je te jure que … »

« TA GEULE SMAUG ! »

« Mais … »

« C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI QUE TU DOIS TE PERMETTRE DE ME RETRANSCRIRE DANS TES HENTAI ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu as intérêts ! »

Après cette petite dispute, Thorin lança de temps à autres des regards noirs au de la salle et à ses neveux, et Bilbo fulminait de rage qu'on se serve comme ça de lui dans des livres érotiques.

Pour satisfaire votre curiosité voici un extrait qu'a put lire notre cher.

 **« Oh Smaug, transformes toi en dragon. Tu m'excites sous ta véritable forme. »**

 **A ses mots, Bilbo se déshabilla pour laisser voir au dragon un corps à la peau blanche qui ne demandait qu'à être caressé. Le dragon obéit à son amant et se transforma en un lézard aux écailles pourpres. Le petit être s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait le membre dur du cracheur de feu et commença à le titiller en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Sans que le dragon ne** **s'y** **prépare, le jeune homme lécha** **son sexe de manière gourmande** **, comme une sucrerie, tout en gémissant. »**

La réaction de ce dernier fût absolument compréhensible en lisant un passage où on le mentionnait.

Quand ce fut le tour de Merry et Pippin, tout le monde pensait que ces deux-là seraient moins pires que Fili et Kili, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais autant trompés qu'à cet instant.

« Fermer tous vos yeux ! C'est une surprise ! » S'exclama Pippin.

Tout le monde ferma les yeux et les deux jeunes hommes ramenèrent tout les animaux dans le salon au pied du sapin. Au moment où Bilbo ouvrit les yeux, se fut la crise cardiaque de trop. Il prit Dard accroché à la cheminé et coursa tout les animaux dans toute la maison en criant « WAZA », comme s'il se croyait en réunion. Thorin essayait lui aussi de le rattraper pour le calmer mais son amant courait particulièrement vite lorsqu'il était en colère. Après avoir fait une course d'une heure pour faire sortir tous les animaux et avoir rattrapé et calmé le jeune Sacquet, tout le monde regarda les quatre trouble-fêtes d'un regard noir.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez faits ces blagues ? Le jour de Noël en plus. » Demanda calmement Thorin, serrant contre lui Bilbo.

« On voulait voir si malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, votre couple était assez fort pour supporter des situations critiques. On avait peur que au moindre truc de travers, vous vous quittiez. Donc on a demandés de l'aide à Merry, Pippin, Frodo et Sam. Ne leurs en voulez pas, ils étaient du même avis que nous. » Expliqua Fili.

« Vous aviez si peur que ça ? » Demanda Bilbo aux autres.

« Oui. Tu as été si triste pendant toute ces années, mon oncle. J'avais peur de revoir le Bilbo sans vie d'autre fois. » Expliqua à son tour Frodo.

« Viens là Frodo. »

A ces mots, Bilbo prit dans ses bras son neveu pour le remercier.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Tout le monde regarda la scène d'un œil attendrit le neveu et l'oncle se faire un câlin. Thorin regarda ses neveux d'un regard dur et les pris tout de même dans ces bras pour les remercier. Après ce moment « câlin », restait le tour d'Aragorn et Arwen de leur faire un cadeau.

« Bilbo, Thorin. Nous voulons vous demander quelque chose. »

Arwen et son mari se regardèrent d'un air complice et leur annoncèrent la nouvelle.

« Nous allons avoir des jumeaux et nous voulons que vous soyez leurs parrains. » Demanda Aragorn.

« Se sera avec plaisir Aragorn. » Répondit Thorin.

« Thorin, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire. »

Bilbo s'agenouilla face à son amant et sortit un écrin bleu nuit, il l'ouvrit et une bague en argent y trônait avec une inscription « A la vie, à la mort » en lettre d'or.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Évidemment ! » Thorin aida Bilbo à se relever et l'embrassa avec amour et bonheur.

« Je crois que c'est le plus beau Noël qu'on est jamais fêtait ! » S'exclama joyeusement Gandalf.

EPILOGUE

Les jumeaux d'Aragorn et Arwen naquirent en Juillet, c'était un garçon et une fille, Alrik et Taliendre. Bilbo fût le parrain de Taliendre et Thorin celui d'Alrik.

Les deux hommes, eux, se marièrent le mois suivant à Hobbitbourg et Erebor selon les traditions.

Ils vécurent tous heureux pendant de très longues années, malgré les aventures aux éditions qui n'était pas de tout repos, mais ça s'était une autre histoire.

FIN

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Pour ceux qui auront remarqué, certains élément vienne de l'anime yaoi « Sekaichi Hatsuoii » et « Junjo romantica » qui bien évidemment ne m'appartiennent pas. Je le conseille à ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est super ! #YaoiPower !**

 **Franchement j'ai bâclé cet OS, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration au fil de l'écriture.** **Pardonnez** **-moi pour ce travail raté.**

 **A la prochaine cher lecteur et merci à Maya Holmes pour m'avoir aidé et donné son avis ! Besos et bonne année 2016 !**


End file.
